The present invention relates to a life jacket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a life jacket which has a plurality of air bags.
A conventional safety vest does not have a floating headgear to protect a head of a user. Even if the user wears the conventional safety vest, the head of the user may be underwater while the user cannot swim.
An object of the present invention is to provide a life jacket which has a plurality of air bags to be converted to a floating headgear in order to protect a head of a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a life jacket which has two sleeves in order to protect two arms of a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a life jacket which has two gloves in order to protect two hands of a user.
Accordingly, a life jacket comprises two head air bags, a plurality of shoulder air bags, a zipper disposed between the head air bags, and a plurality of pockets. Each of the head air bags has a hook-and-loop type fastener. A headgear is formed by the head air bags.